


Signing Off, Bose

by This_is_Riri



Category: Danger Force (TV)
Genre: Banishment, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Letters, One Shot, Prank Wars, Tooth Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_Riri/pseuds/This_is_Riri
Summary: Bose starts to write letters to the tooth fairy in the wake of Mika's banishment.Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters.
Relationships: Bose/Mika Macklin
Kudos: 6





	Signing Off, Bose

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. I'm in a rut so here we are.

_Dear Tooth Fairy_

_It’s me again._

_A week has passed since the last time I wrote to you. I’m sorry for not signing off properly by the way. My boss showed up and took my pencil away so there was really nothing I could do. Anyway, this wretched prank war rages on for a month now, making this the longest I’ve gone without seeing Mika. It’s especially hard today because it marks the fourth Sunday night we’ve gone without watching Dog Bachelor together. It’s torture. So, I’ve been thinking of going over to Rivalton to see her. Is that a bad idea? Probably not. You’d tell me if it was._

“Bose! Don’t make me take your pencil!”

_That’s my boss again so I better go._

_Signing off, Bose._

I sighed as I closed my journal and put it away. I had to stop trying to send the letters when the mail man that delivers in my neighborhood called my parents to tell them the tooth fairy didn’t actually have a postal address.

Apparently, the same sentiment wasn’t sinking in when he confronted me after a third encounter, “Why are you even doing this? You’re what, fourteen?” he questioned, like that had anything to do with it. It’s a shame really. But luckily my mom had this old journal collecting dust in the back of her closet that she swore could magically send my letters. Cool, right? I don’t really understand the science behind it, but I also don’t care either sooo…this is where I’m at in life. 

Ray was already having an intense conversation with Schwoz by the time I got up from my seat. Not sure what was going on with them. I could barely remember how I got to The Man’s Nest to be required to even begin to understand what was happening around me. Especially not when I had a TV show to go watch.

I was headed for the tube when Ray finally noticed me.

“Bose!” he called, so I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to find both him and Schwoz watching me. “Where you goin?”

I shrugged, “To watch Dog Bachelor with Mika.”

“Who Mika?” he asked, creeping towards me like a predator about to pounce on its prey. It kinda made me feel like a sitting duck. That is if ducks could sit. Wait, can ducks sit? Come to think of it I don’t even think I’ve ever seen a duck’s feet a-

“Bose!” I blinked when Ray’s fingers snapped in front of my face. I jumped back a little too. Kinda didn’t see that coming.

What were we talking about?

“You’re not going to see the same Mika I banned from Swellview, are you?” His words came out slow, careful so I wouldn’t miss anything he was saying. “Cause that would make you a Rivalton treacherous traitor. Just. Like. her.”

Whoa! Those were a lot of words I didn’t understand. But he didn’t look happy so I just shook my head, hoping it would make him stop looking at me like he was about to zap me, or worse, make me comb and maintain that blonde mess on his head.

“Nhaaaa. Not _that_ Mika. This is another Mika- Mika…Thompson. We met at camp.”  
  


“What camp?” Ray asked suspiciously and I tried to swallow the lump in my throat that refused to go down. Then I backed away a little. Distance. I needed some distance before I started sweating and spilling my guts.

“Summer camp- last summer. It was before I met you so you don’t know her, but she’s definitely _not_ Miles’ twin sister, Mika. That would be crazy.” I chuckled and prayed it didn’t come out like the nervous squeal it actually was in my head.

“Anyway, Ray- Boss- Sir. I’m not gonna waste any more of your time so- bye.” I took off towards the tube. I didn’t look at either of them as I got in and mumbled “down the tube” because then I’d see his face and I’d know if he believes me or not, when I’d rather just speculate to save face. If he did believe me, then great. It’s like Ray always said, “Lying is the most important part of being a superhero,” which meant training was working and I was on the road to become one of the best. Plus, it meant I’d be off the hook.

But if he didn’t believe me, then not only was I a bad liar; I was a bad superhero.

* * *

“Hey friend.”

The surprised shriek that left her lips after seeing her shot glass float away made me smile. God I’ve missed her. Mika wasn’t the easiest person to sneak up on, and normally she wouldn’t have bat an eyelash at my sudden presence. But I guess with a prank war going on even she didn’t expect to see me tonight.

I tried to scare her once. It was Halloween and we were in the fourth grade. I begged her to be the second half of my Donkey costume from Shrek after Miles bailed on me. Initially, Mika wanted to be Princess Fiona and Chapa was going to be Shrek. Then Miles got sick with the Measles. He wasn’t a fan of needles, so he never got a shot like the rest of us. So naturally, I lost my ass and when I asked Chapa to take Miles’ place she straight up told me, “I would rather get kidnapped and physically tortured, losing both my eyes and legs, than be your ass.” So that left my good friend, Mika. She agreed to help me out if I promised to watch Dog Bachelor with her every Sunday night for a month.

And so, a tradition was born.

Thinking about it now; that was the first time Mika ever made a sacrifice for me. And she hasn’t stopped since.

Anyway, back to what I was saying before. After we tried on our costume, I put fake spiders in between Mika’s covers while she was in the bathroom so that when she went to bed she’d find them there and freak out. What I didn’t account for was her not actually being scared of spiders like every other girl I knew. Heck, Chapa was the toughest girl I knew and even she was scared of them- well maybe not so much scared in the traditional sense but rather angered by their existence in the world.

Stereotypes, am I right?

Mika Macklin was the sole reason I knew the meaning of that word. Because she texted it to me later that night:

**Mika:** Am I some sort of cliché to you?

**Bose:** Cliché?

**Mika:** A stereotype, typecast, Banality. Are any of these words making sense to you?

**Bose:** …You know they’re not.

**Mika:** Sigh. I’m not scared of spiders, Bose, or any other creepy crawly for that matter. Even if I’m expected to be. Does that make sense?

**Bose:** I think so.

**Bose:** You’re a girl. But you don’t get scared like a girl.

I could practically feel her smile come through the following texts and after that night I never wanted to see her upset again, about anything.

Turns out a lot can happen in four years.

When she saw me, she quickly grabbed my arm, pulled me to the side and kept turning to the door to check if the coast was clear. I was getting the vibe she didn’t want us to be seen together. Like we were the ones doing something wrong. And I didn’t like it.

“Bose, what are you doing here?” she whisper-shouted in a panic, and I pulled out my tablet to show her. “We always watch Dog Bachelor together on Sunday nights.”

“I know, but there’s a prank war happening an-”

“Mika.” I cut her off. “We’ve missed three weeks already. It’s tradition.” I pleaded, then took a hold of her arms and pulled her closer to me so she wouldn’t look behind her again. We weren’t doing anything wrong here. Everyone else was by letting this stupid prank war get this far. I just missed my friend. I wanted to watch our favorite TV show together, so that’s what we were going to do.

She let that sink in. And even though she didn’t say it, I know she’s noticed. With her this close, I could see in her eyes how hard it was for her too.

So, she caved. “You’re right,” and hearing those two little words made me happier than I’ve been all month. Especially since there wasn’t a lot I was ever right about. I mean, just a few weeks ago I was so sure that I could get letters physically delivered to the tooth fairy. _That_ was embarrassing.

Mika and I quickly got everything set up and just like that, we picked up where we left off. She rested her head on my shoulder like she always did and whispered contently, “I’ve missed this.” And I couldn’t agree with her more. Then she asked me about my foot thing. Because she was Mika and she always asked about how I was doing.

“It’s starting to peel.” I told her. I checked it again yesterday and narrowed it down to two possibilities: I either have something stuck on there, or I’m growing a second toenail. Whatever it is, I ain’t touching it.

But I didn’t want to think about my foot thing. I didn’t want to think at all. I just wanted to enjoy how warm Mika felt with her body pressed against mine. I wanted to tell her I’ve never missed anyone the way I missed her this past month- but maybe she already knew. Because I could tell she missed me too. I felt it in the way she slowly took my hand under the table and laced our fingers together. Hers slightly smaller than mine, softer, but perfect all the same.

It’s difficult for me to explain most things in my life; like why I like pineapples on pizza, how I can move things with my mind or why I started writing letters to a mythical creature I’ve never seen before. But _this_ , I could describe this perfectly cause it’s how I imagine flying feels like: like I’m falling- only I never hit the ground because there’s some impossible force stronger than gravity that keeps me levitated and safe from shattering every bone in my body after the impact. That’s what Mika is; my impossible force stronger than gravity.

And I wanted to keep her here, with me.

Thing is, when Archduke Fernando showed up and forced Mika to prank me as a show of loyalty, I realised that’s not how it works, is it?

_So what do I do now, Tooth fairy?_


End file.
